


Generous Vore

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Vore, why is the only thing i can write is vore now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: i stole the title from my friend ty (sorry ty)





	Generous Vore

"Jeremy," Michael gasped out, leaving a bright hickey on his neck, "I wanna do something."

Jeremy nodded, biting his lip. "Okay, what is it?"

Michael took a moment to gain the confidence to say, "I wanna vore you."

Jeremy blinked, a bright red blush finding its way to his face. "Y - you wanna what?"

"Vore. You.. I mean, I - I don't have to if you don't wanna--"

Jeremy pulled Michael in for a kiss. He had wanted Michael to vore him ever since he met Michael, even before he knew what the word meant. In kindergarten he used to stare at Michael fantasizing being eaten by his friend's beautiful lips.

"Michael, it's fine. I - I totally wanna be v.. vored by you."

Jeremy smiled as Michael's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, cool! I've never really vored anyone before though, so, uh.. I might screw up, I dunno."

"It's fine, I've never been vored before."

Michael laughed an Arnold Cunningham-sounding laugh. "Hahaha, yeah, I guess that's true, since you're still here, and not in someone else's stomach."

"Yeah, so, um.. How do you..?"

"Uh, like this..?" Michael said before voring Jeremy in one try. "Holy shit! You okay in there?" 

Jeremy called out from Michael's now extremely large stomach. "I'm good! Hey, you're not gonna have to end up shitting me out, right?"

Michael thought for a moment. "...I guess you can be literally full of shit," he said with a laugh.

"Dude! Get me out!" Jeremy banged on the walls of his friend's belly.

"Ow, stop! I don't know how!"

"Throw me up or something!"

"You wanna be covered in puke?"

"It's better than being covered in crap and coming out of your ass!"

"Fine."

Michael ran to his/Jeremy's bathroom (idk who's house they're at and honestly i don't care) and puked Jeremy out like Eugenia Cooney pukes out her food.

"Ew," Jeremy said, covered in gross stuff. "Next time, I'm voring you."

"No way! I don't wanna be covered in throw up."

"It's only fair!"

Michael crossed his arms. "Fine."

Jeremy pecked Michael's lip before swallowing him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey what'd you do today goober??"
> 
> "ruined my reputation by writing vore"


End file.
